


Darcy Get's Adopted

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Marvel Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: I got a prompt from Harasume. “…over protective snuggly older brothers would be awesome.” And so, I took it, clearly only planning a one shot. However, as things often do, nothing followed the plan. I instead found myself writing a three chapter fic. Ahem. Let’s pretend that it was intentional. ; DInk…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt from Harasume. “…over protective snuggly older brothers would be awesome.” And so, I took it, clearly only planning a one shot. However, as things often do, nothing followed the plan. I instead found myself writing a three chapter fic. Ahem. Let’s pretend that it was intentional. ; D  
> Ink…

**Darcy Gets Adopted Part 1**

Victor watched Logan closely from the other side of the prison. Well, it was like a prison. They were both in different cells, separated by a walk way. The bars were made with some sort of metal that couldn’t even be cut by Logan’s claws.

“Jamie-”

“Don’t call me that.” The man hadn’t even turned around.

Victor sighed and shook his head. “If Striker wasn’t dead already, then I’d rip him to pieces. Why did he shoot you in the head with an andamantium bullet!” Victor ended that sentence with a snarl.

Logan shrugged and turned around. “I don’t know you. I only know what Chuck has been able to retrieve for me. I only know what you’ve told me. Apparently, we’re brothers. Apparently, we’ve gone through hell together, and then, I decided to cut and run out on you, because I didn’t want to be a murderer. Apparently, just before I got wiped by Striker, you saved my life. But between those times, apparently _you tried to kill me_.”

Victor nodded. “Right.” He opened his mouth to tell him more, but he was interrupted by the door sliding open.

Two guards dragged in a girl and threw her into the cell next to Victor’s. She groaned. “Shit man!” She slowly drew herself up and leaned against the bars. “You do realize that I know nothing about Jane’s research, right?!” The guards turned and walked away. She shouted after them. “I won’t know anything!” The door slid shut. Leaning her head back against the bars, she cursed again.

“Who’re you?” Logan’s voice was gruff. The girl looked at him and then at Victor.

“Darcy. You?”

“I’m Victor Creed. This is my brother Logan. Well, he was originally called James Howlett, but he goes by Logan now.”

The girl nodded and then jerked when the doors slid open. Three scientists walked in. The lead one, a relatively tall, thin man with glasses, smiled. This whole thing really was too cliché, even for HYDRA.

“Ah Subject 16, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I have learned so much about you, that I feared that I wouldn’t be possible to apprehend you. I thought the Avengers took much better care of their pets.”

She glared at him. “Fuck off.”

He tsks at her and gestured to one of the scientists. The smallish man with blond hair motioned to the guards who entered the cell and held her down. The blond scientist then entered her cell and moved to inject her. Darcy’s eyes widened with panic as the needle drew closer to her skin.

“I advise you not to move. If the needle tears your vein, then it would be very painful for you.” The lead scientist smiled.

“What are you gonna put in me?” Her voice was shaking slightly, like she was trying to put on a brave front but failing.

Victor didn’t like it. Something about this situation was getting to him. He didn’t like how the men were scaring the girl. He looked at Logan and could tell the his brother hated it just as much, if not more.

The girl went still, her chest heaving up and down. She slowly stopped shaking as she stared up at the man with glasses. “Hulk is gonna smash you. He likes his Darcy. If you hurt me, then every single one of the Avengers are gonna go after your stupid ass.”

“They will not find me.”

Darcy smiled, showing teeth. “Every villain says that. Guess what?” Her smile turned dark. “They’re always proven wrong.” She spat in the man’s face.

The leader straightened up abruptly and then glowered at her as he cleaned his glasses. “You will regret doing that, Subject 16.” He turned and left the prison. “Drokavic, finish your task and report.”

The blond man injected the fluid into the girl and then exited the cell with the guards. Darcy was still for a moment and then stiffened. Her hand went to her neck as she threw her head back and screamed.

Victor and Logan both watched as the girl thrashed on the ground of the cell. She only stopped when she passed out.

Logan whistled lowly. “Wonder what they’re doing to her…”

Shaking his head, Victor growled and started pacing his cell. “Don’t like it. I’ve never felt like this. Why should I care? I don’t like this.”

Smirking over at his brother, Logan tilted his head at the girl. “It isn’t because of her rack is it?” Victor sent his brother a scathing look. Logan only snorted.

The girl was unconscious for a little while longer before she started stirring. With a small groan the girl, Darcy, sat up, grabbing the bars around her for support.

Victor spoke up. “They shot you up with some shit and your started screaming and twisting around like a worm on a hook. Then you passed out.”

Giving him a look, Darcy muttered a sarcastic ‘thanks for the update, Snarly’.

Shakily, she stood up and looked around. Logan stiffened up and sniffed the air. “What’re you doing?” He looked at her closely. Victor smelled it too. It smelled good.

Darcy frowned. “Doing what?” She stiffened up when the door opened up again. “What? Again?! Isn’t there some sort of law that you can only Science on helpless victims once a day?!” Logan could tell that her bravado was thinly hiding her fear.

The scientists came in with breath masks on. The blond man waved a scientific doohicky around and then excitedly spoke to the lead scientist.

“Excellent! It seems that the mutation is already taking affect, but it isn’t completely ready yet. Yes…it is already fading. We will have to work on the permanency of it.” The leader nodded to Darcy. “Excellent work, Subject 16.” They turned and left.

Darcy was shaking. “Mutation?” Victor snorted.

“What? Scared you’re gonna become one of us?” He tried to pretend that he didn’t care about her answer. Logan was watching too closely to seem unaffected by her political views.

“No! Hell no! I just…I’m surrounded by super people all the time. You think I care about mutants and shit like that? Everyone’s different, some more obviously than others. It’s just that I don’t like non-consensual body modification, thank you Mr. Snarly!” She glared at him.

Logan snorted. “She’s got a point.” Victor ignored them both.

Darcy huffed and slid down to sit on the ground. “I know you, don’t I?” She was looking at Logan. “You’re a wolf or something.”

Sighing, Logan shook his head. “It’s _Wolverine_.”

“Same difference.”

Victor snickered and then looked at Darcy. “You mentioned the Avengers. You close?”

“I’m their handler. I’m the one that helps them remember when to shower, eat, drink. I’m the one who makes sure that the Black Widow has her favorite drink and sweets when she’s come back from a bad mission. I’m the one who coaxes Hawkeye from his hiding spots when he shouldn’t be alone with his thoughts. I’m the one who makes sure that the Scientists Three, Stark, Foster, and their friend, are fed and watered everyday. I’m the one who makes sure that the Soldier Twins, aka, Captain America and Falcon, are kept stable and keep triggers out of their sight. Yeah, you could say that I’m close.”

Blinking in shock, Logan gaped and then coughed. “Well shit. I didn’t know that the Avegners got their own personal nanny. I’m kinda jealous. No one does that for us mutants.”

“You’ve got a school and a lot of people who have the same issues as you do. You’re not really alone, are you?”

Victor chuckled. “Ya know, Lewis, you could take over the world.”

Darcy just gave him her best villain laugh. “Yes, my dear, I know.” She wrung her hands evilly. They chuckled at that, trying desperately to cling to levity and not allow the situation to get to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darcy Gets Adopted Part 2**

~two weeks later~

Darcy grumbled as the scientists quickly packed up everything, dosed both Logan and Victor with drugs, and shipped them all off to another compound. Apparently the Avengers were getting too close. Darcy grinned at the lead scientist, Fredrick Kaiser.

“Getting too close for comfort, eh?” He struck her across the face.

“Subject 16 will not speak unless spoken to.” He gave her an impassive look. Darcy gritted her teeth at the name.

She hadn’t realized how much the brainwashing HYDRA was doing was affecting her until Logan had to say her name five times before she realized ‘Darcy’ was her name. After that, both Victor and Logan went out of their way to remind her about her life, pre-HYDRA. It was getting harder and harder to overcome.

They were already in their new cells when Vic and Logan woke up. Victor growled and lashed at the bars to get at the guards that had been posted inside their prison.

Darcy snapped her fingers to get his attention. She smoothed out the dirt on the floor and wrote on it. Logan and Victor craned their necks to be able to read it.

_‘No talking anymore. Kaiser knows that’s the only thing keeping me sane.’_

Victor grew his claws and scratched as quietly as he could his answer.

 _‘Fuck him.’_ Darcy snickered and then started teaching them ASL. She had to learn for Clint, just in case his hearing aid was damaged from a mission.

They caught on quickly.

~one week later~

Darcy was taken from the cells. Logan and Victor growled in unison as they watched their friend being taken away again.

Darcy was brought back in a straight jacket. She had a gag over her mouth. After that, Victor and Logan had caused so much ruckus that they had to be drugged every hour.

~one week later~

Darcy stopped responding them. It hadn’t happened overnight, but it was a shock when it did happen. Victor hadn’t thought he had a heart to break.

Every day Logan and Victor were ignored. Every day Darcy was either injected in her cell or taken to the labs and fiddled with. She went with them docilely now. Not a single glare.

Logan stared at his brother, who was brooding about nothing and everything, probably planning something vengeful against these HYDRA goons hurting their Darcy.

Suddenly a thought came to him and he stiffened up. Staring at Victor, he croaked out, “They always come when we start sniffing the air.”

Frowning, Victor tried to make sense of the random comment. “So?”

“So they’re using us to be their sniffer dogs!” He growled. Victor frowned and replayed the past four weeks. Logan was right.

“They’re messing with her scent. Why?”

Logan shrugged dismally. “Don’t know. I doubt you can weaponize someone’s scent.”

“We’re the only mutants who have a keen sense of smell.” Victor glowered at the dirt. “They’ve been using us to hurt Darcy.” They both waited anxiously for Darcy’s return.

Only, she didn’t return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gets adopted. ; D

**Darcy Gets Adopted Part 3**

Logan and Victor were getting antsy. Darcy hadn’t been dragged back to her cell for two months now. The scientists hadn’t visited. No one had come except to feed them. They knew she was alive. The guards had gloated about how Subject 16’s training was going exceptionally well, how the girl was a natural at killing.

Victor had taken to literally climbing the cell bars. Logan was simply pacing the small space within his cell, or slamming himself against the bars.

The prison doors slid open quietly. Dr. Kaiser chuckled. “Look at you two. Already you have become attached the girl without your knowledge. Do you want to know why?”

Logan snorted. “You’re gonna tell us anyways. It’s how you mad scientists always are. You have to monologue and gloat and tell us about your entire plan.” Victor smirked.

The man continued unruffled. “Nothing you say will ruin my good mood, Wolverine. Do you know how everything in this world has a scent?”

Logan nodded slowly. They _did_ want to know what was going on. Victor leaned closer. The man smiled and spread his hands wide.

“Humans have certain chemicals that they emit that shows their emotions. Lust, fear, anger, bloodlust, contentment, and even jealousy. These chemicals are called pheromones. They can influence other humans. And,” the man smiled, “if they are made stronger, they can affect other humans noticeably, even to the point of controlling the other human’s emotional reaction to a stimuli. If an altered human is feeling lustful, then another human close buy will also begin to feel arousal. If a woman is afraid, then a stronger man, or stronger woman, will feel an uncontrollable desire to protect that weaker woman.”

Victor stared at Logan as a sense of dread curled around the base of his spine and sunk into his gut. He wasn’t familiar with the feeling. It rarely happened to him. Logan’s eyes were beginning to glaze over in his bloodlust for the scientist.

“Allow me to show you Subject 16.”

Then, the doors opened again. Two guards stepped inside. Darcy stepped in after them. She smiled sweetly at Kaiser. One of the guards handed her a gun.

“This gun has adamantium bullets in them. Subject 16, shoot these two men in their heads.”

Darcy turned and looked Logan and then at Victor. Her eyes weren’t glazed. Her pupils weren’t blown. The only thing that gave her brainwashing away was that there was no recognition, no snark, and no facial expression.

She drew up the gun and took an bead on Victor. The man tensed to dodge the bullet. “Come on, Darcy, you know it’s me, Victor. I gave you half of my water during our stint here.”

Logan forced a chuckle. “You use to call him Snarly, and me, Growly.”

Victor nodded. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember being the Avenger’s Nanny? Don’t you remember Jane?!”

Her eyes widened ever so slightly and then narrowed. She swung around and shot Kaiser. Ducking away from the guards, she kicked their feet out from under them and shot them both in rapid succession.

Darcy watched them fall to the floor dispassionately and then rummaged through their pockets before finding the keys to the mutants’ cells.

As she was letting them out, Darcy looked at them both. She spoke slowly, “So, it seems that I’m not human anymore, and I don’t really remember you guys. But the woman you mentioned…I know her…” She frowned in frustration.

Logan stepped out of his cell and placed a wary, but comforting, hand around her shoulders. “Don’t worry darlin. I know just the place for you learn how to control this shit. Plus, you won’t be alone doing it. And I know all about memory loss. I’ll help you through it.” He smiled at her gently.

Victor growled lowly and stepped closer. “If you think you’re gonna just take her to Xavier, then think again.” Logan growled deeply back. Darcy coughed, and both men started feeling an overwhelming sense of calm.

She chuckled. “If you two think you’re gonna fight over who gets custody over me, then you've got something else coming.” She tossed her head. “I know exactly what I’m gonna do.”

She smiled and patted each of them on their chests. “First, I’m gonna go to the Tower. I remember a woman with brown hair. I think she’ll help me. Her name…” Darcy frowned darkly. “The woman with brown hair…Jane…Jane…”

Logan spoke up. “Her name is Dr. Jane Foster. You told us about her.”

Snapping her fingers, Darcy smiled slightly. “Yeah! Uh…she’s dating… _who_ …a hammer…no! Not a hammer. He’s got a hammer.”

“Thor.” Victor spoke quietly. “The Asgardian Prince. He has a hammer.”

Darcy nodded slowly. They began walking out of the prison. The guards never engaged them, only smiled dopily at them as soon as they smelled Darcy's pheromones. “Yeah…I need to go to the tower and tell Thor and Hulk where this base is so they can smash.” She grinned as she remembered the Hulk.

“Then, I’m gonna go with you…” She frowned as she tried to remember his name. “Ugh! This is STUPID!” Logan slipped an arm around her and motioned to Victor to calm down. Darcy’s anger at herself was affecting both of them.

“Charles can, hopefully, show you how to get your memories back.”

Victor nodded and spoke up. “I’m sticking around you, Darcy, because I don’t want men trying to jump you just because you find _them_ attractive.”

“That would be awkward, and a bit unfair to them.” She smiled slightly at the thought. “Though I wouldn’t mind _certain_ men doing that.”

Snorting, Logan growled out, “If you think Victor and I will let just any man start datin' you, Little’un, then _think again._ ” He smirked at her. “You’re stuck with us.”

Victor smiled at her and pulled her between him and his brother as they walked out of the base. “Yeah, you’re stuck with us.”

Darcy swiveled her head back and forth between them. She was still skittery about being touched, but something deep inside her knew that these two men could be trusted. She was safe with them. “What? Are you two planning on adopting me or something?”

Victor and Logan looked at each other and then smiled twin smiles. “Exactly.” They chorused. Darcy groaned.

“Well shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that's left is the epilogue. I'm glad you guys have like this story! : D  
> Ink...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a little overprotective. ; D  
> Just a tiny bit.

**Darcy Gets Adopted Bonus**

~two year later~

Darcy growled as she marched down the hallway and threw open the door to her apartment in Stark Tower that she sometimes shared with the two brothers. _Her_ brothers, as they always insisted.

“VICTOOOOOOR!”

Logan smirked as he poured himself some orange juice. “Looks like you’re in trouble.” Victor didn’t look too worried. He sipped his brandy.

“Yes, Little’un?”

She glared at him, her pheromones of rage curling around the room and making them both jittery and wanting to spar. They had gotten use to her scent, but it still affected them. “Don’t _Little’un_ me! Why did you tie up Sam and _hang him off the top of the Empire State Building_?!?!”

Victor snorted. “Oh! I didn’t do that. Logan did.” He finished his drink and poured himself some more. It was from Stark’s stash, so he didn’t care about wasting it.

Giving his brother a disgusted look, Logan rolled his eyes. “Should have known you’d rat me out. Fine, I did that. I thought the Birdie should fly without wings. But it was _Victor_ who scared Intern all the way back to London.”

Darcy goggled at her older brother. “WHAT?!”

“Sorry.” Victor didn’t look very sorry.

Glowering at them both, Darcy took a deep breath and cleared the room rather effectively. Both Bruce and Chuck had been teaching her how to control her emotions after Darcy had caused Bruce to Hulk out because she had gotten pissed at Jane. Darcy was, all things considered, an even better handler than before, because now she could calm down Tony during a panic attack, shut down the Hulk after a Code Green, and get Clint, Natasha, and Tony to actually _talk_ about what was bothering them.

Back to the present situation though… Darcy glared at her two brothers. They had honest to goodness adopted her. “Okay, _why_ do you two always torment my boyfriends?” Her eyes were still angry though, no matter how calm her voice was.

Victor observed his glass very carefully as he answered. “Because they don’t deserve you, Little’un. No one is good enough for you.”

Logan hopped of the kitchen bar stool and moved closer to her. “Because we’re your brothers, and what kind of brothers would we be if we didn’t take care of our kid sister?” His grin was feral.

Victor smirked. “Plus, we like tormenting prospective brothers-in-law. Reminds them who’s Alpha.”

Darcy groaned and facepalmed. “I can’t believe my life. Sam only took me out for coffee! We aren’t even dating!”

Both brothers smirked at each other and nodded. Making truce between the two of them had been a good idea. They could take care of Darcy together.

Logan grinned. “We know. You were just using Wilson as a smokescreen. Overheard you talking to him about helping you put us off the scent.” He winked.

Growling in agreement, Victor smirked. “Yeah, and if you think you can sneak out with Worthington tomorrow night, think again. I’ll have to clip his wings if he tries anything with you.” Logan saluted him with his orange juice.

Darcy smirked at them darkly and pulled out her trump card. “I’ll call Charles.”

They stopped smiling. Logan huffed. Victor pouted. “Fine,” they both said sullenly.


End file.
